Aftermath
by 02concon
Summary: My thoughts of what could have happened when Diane has heard about Elena beeind a werewolf after everything happens in the season three


Diane Pov.

Two weeks ago they released the information that werewolfs are real. They shot one of them as he tried to show the word the truth. I can't believe that they are real. Always when I am hearing about them I have to think about Elena. Is she human ore is she a wolf. Often she left at suspicious times and I remember the film about the wolfs witch Phillip found with her clothes. Could it really be that she is a wolf. With that in mind I switched on the TV and on a morning show I hear the sentence "and with us today are one of the people who know a lot about this community please welcome with us Elena Michaels and Nick Sorrentino." Nearly I fell on the floor Elena was one of them! "Elena can you explain who you are and what is your position in the werewolf community?" "I am the alpha of the nordern American territory and Nick my manager." "Can you explain for our audience what that means?" "Of course," the man said, "the world was split into territorys and in each territory there is a pack of wolfs and on their lead is their alpha. In our case it was Elena and I was under her and would fix things which go wrong or call the others if it is necessary." "Is there a reason why we always herehere about male werewolf and not about females?" "Yes, I am the only female werewolf which ever survived the bite. There are two ways of becoming a werewolf first you are born a werewolf if you are male and your father is a werewolf or you are bitten witch is the only way to become a werewolf if you are a werewolf." "Only Elena survived the bite in history and a theory was that woman aren't strong enough to get trough the pain." What is happening? My best friend is even more special and I heard her voice as she said "yes I have better senses then the others especially if I am in my wolf form." "Do you have also normal jobs" "Yes, I am a photographer and in my pack there are people who teach in the university or we even have one who served the military" "we all have normal jobs but sometimes we leave and have to go to our pack"the man added "how do you become alpha?" "Normally a member of the pack has to fight against the alpha to be the new alpha but our old alpha stepped down and Elena followed the position." "why do you think that Elena survived the bite but none of the other women bitten." "I have learned that my birth family is a wolf family. My father comes of a long line of werewolf and also my mother was a part of a family of wolves." Then I took my computer and remembered her website and wrote her that she should message me. She may be a very famous person but everyone needs a friend. The interview had finished and I leard a bit about the wolf community as my Telefone rang and a unknown number called me. "Diana McAdams" "you have wrote Elena on her website may I ask why?" That should be a very interesting personality and who is that unfamiliar voice. "I was her best friend when she lived in Toronto and wanted to meet her again." I heard a voice in the background asking who this person is calling when suddenly this person asked. "If Elena would meet you why would you want to meet her." "Because she is my best friend and everybody needs someone to talk I don't want to catch the werewolfs. You all are humans you need protection. Like in the human world there are good and bad people and I could help you to include the good in our society. But the most important for me now is that Elena is save. Who are you? What do you want?"" My name is Clayton Denvers, I am Elena's fiance and the person at the beginnig was Elena's brother Alexei. Elena will call you for a meeting and if you are willing to help ous then Elena will like your support." " of course I want to help let Elena call me." Now I am shire we need to protect these people. After a few hours it was official there is a new founded group in Toronto to help werewolfs and I am their leader and also everyone can help werewolfs with a petition. I received a call and heard a very familiar voice "Diana" "Elena" "we should meet" "Yes, we should. But if you want to talk that I don't help you kind you can forget it. I will try and give you rights and if you need someone to give someone a quiet accommodation I am here."


End file.
